1. Technical Field
This invention relates to technology for printing with performing image processing on image data.
2. Related Art
There is technology that performs the kind of processing described below when printing images. With that technology, simultaneous with the processing of image data by the user, the image data after processing is displayed on the display panel. Then, after the user confirms the processing results with the display of the display panel, the image is recorded on recording paper.
However, there was no consideration of the problem that the impression received from printed matter generated based on image data after processing and the impression received from the display of the display unit of a display panel based on the image data are different.
An advantage of some aspects of the invention is that it was created to handle at least part of the problems noted above, and when performing printing with performing image processing on image data, it displays on the display unit an image with an impression close to that of the impression the user receives from the printing results.
The entire disclosure of Japanese patent applications No. 2006-246928 and 2007-188234 of SEIKO EPSON is hereby incorporated by reference into this document.